


[Fanart] 'Et apprehendas draconem, serpentem antiquum'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Alright, so! First time drawing younger Luke and I enjoyed it. Probs gna make more later on. For now,  here's a scene from chap 13.





	[Fanart] 'Et apprehendas draconem, serpentem antiquum'

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ya'll. Thats it for now. I WANT to make more and I most likely will after two more days of my exams. But for now, I SHOULD get some shut eye. Sweet dreams ya'll

[](https://ibb.co/mCac08)


End file.
